


Memento Mei

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry disappeared after the final battle. Now he's back, and the only person he remembers is Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mei

**Author's Note:**

> AU after OotP.

Severus looked at the headmaster as if he were insane. In fact, this time he was sure of it.

"Let me get this straight, Albus," he said, breathing evenly in an attempt to temper the outburst that threatened to, well, burst out. "Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who-And-Then-Disappeared-Without-A-Trace has now suddenly reappeared, claiming to have had amnesia all these months and all he remembers of his former life is me, his greasy Potions teacher?"

"Yes, dear boy," Albus said. "That about sums it up. He didn't call you greasy, though. So you're agreeable, then?"

"I- what- no! He can't come live with me."

"Come now, Severus. The doctors at St Mungo's have tried everything. There's no sign of physical damage or magical influence. Whatever is blocking his memory is emotional and since you're the only person he seems to remember, they hope a little time spent with you will help him recover his memory. Besides, wasn't there something between you two towards the end?"

"Albus, no! He was my student. We could barely tolerate each other."

"He hadn't been your student for more than two years when he disappeared."

"He might have earned my respect for his ability as the Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, I grant you, but he was just as foolish and reckless as he had been as a student and that final battle just proved it."

"I'm sure it won't be for long, Severus. Just treat him as you have always done. I'm sure he'll come back to himself soon enough."

Severus sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue with Albus. He wouldn't give up until he'd worn Severus down. And if he were honest with himself, Severus couldn't be bothered to care. Since the final battle, he had just been going through the motions. The deaths of so many young people, former friends, and comrades, not to mention Potter's disappearance - it had all been so meaningless. And yes, the world was safe from the likes of Voldemort - or at least for the moment - until the next dark wizard came along, that is. What was the point?

Still, the prospect of seeing Ha- Potter again and taking care of unfinished business was tempting. Maybe seeing the brat again would bring him out of his doldrums, Snape thought, and maybe rekindle his passion - or rather hatred - for the boy, and make him feel alive again.

Severus interrupted Albus, who was opening his mouth again, no doubt to offer a slew of reasons as to why Severus should help Harry.

"I'll do it."

Severus smirked as Albus gaped. For the first time in all the years he'd known Albus, the headmaster seemed to be at a loss for words. He knew Albus would have reckoned on a long argument and most probably a last resort to bribery to convince him.

Severus rose and headed towards the door. "I have to return to my dungeons. I have a lot to do if Potter is coming to stay."

"Very well, Severus," Albus said with a bright smile and a wave. "I won't keep you.

When Severus reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard a muffled, "Well, _bugger_ me."

**********

Severus looked up from his workbench at the knock on his door.

"Come in."

Severus rose as the door creaked slowly opened and a shock of unruly black hair poked through the opening, followed by the rest of Harry Potter. Harry looked around for a moment, a slightly anxious look darkening his features, but his face brightened when he saw his former Potions master.

"Severus!"

Before Severus could respond with a biting remark at the blatant use of his first name, Harry had crossed the room and was crushing Severus in a tight hug. Strong arms grasped him around his waist and crushed him against a hard and undeniably masculine chest. Severus froze. He brought his hands up to Harry's shoulders to extricate himself, but Harry was so warm and he smelt so good, a mixture of spicy aftershave and sun-warmed skin that, instead of pushing him away, Severus found himself wanting to pull him closer and lose himself in the other man. Harry had buried his face in the older wizard's neck and his hot breath on Severus' tender skin seemed almost to brand him. As his body began to respond, Severus hurriedly pushed Harry away.

"Sorry," Harry said with a brash grin. "I just couldn't help myself when I saw you."

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, no need to rush things, is there?" And there wasn't, he thought. The healers had instructed Severus to let Harry discover the true nature of their relationship, or rather its non-existence, for himself. He was not to explain matters, just let them take their course. The healers reckoned a few days in Severus' company would show Harry how things had truly been between them.

Harry watched him for a long moment before smiling. "If you say so, Severus."

Severus had to suppress a shiver hearing Harry say his name in his deep baritone voice. Had the young man been this _manly_ before? He watched Harry surreptitiously as he looked around the potions laboratory with avid interest. He seemed larger and broader than Severus remembered and while he was still a whole head shorter than himself, he was more muscular and hardened by physical labour. He'd apparently been doing Muggle construction work when Creevey had found him one day as he passed the site where Harry worked on the way to visiting his parents. The hours in the sun had browned and toughened his skin, making him look much older than his 20 years.

"Have you eaten?" Severus asked. "I have, but if you're hungry, I could have the house-elves bring you something."

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I had dinner with Remus before I came here." Severus nodded, and Harry took a deep breath and continued. "Severus... he told me things about you, about us, and it's not that I don't believe him, but I... I can't help thinking there was something more between you and me."

Severus clenched his fists at Harry's words. Trust Remus to butt in, he thought, to go against the healers' advice - no doubt to "help" Harry and "protect" him from greasy old Snape. He struggled to retain an impassive countenance.

"So?"

"So... why else would I remember you of all people if I didn't want that back? You've been in my head for months. I wasn't sure you even existed. I thought you were just a fantasy - a figment of my imagination that was keeping me alive and giving me hope. And now you're right in front of me. The memory of you is all I had to hold on to. It made me feel safe. Like you were always there to protect me. And you were, weren't you? You were always protecting me."

Severus watched in wide-eyed fascination as Harry inched closer and closer during his speech. As the other man threatened to breach his personal space once again, Severus snapped out of his reverie.

"Pot- er, Harry, it's getting late. Why don't we continue this discussion in the morning?"

Harry's shoulders sagged for a moment, but he nodded. "All right."

Shouldering his bag, he followed Severus to his new rooms.

**********

Severus couldn't remember the last time he'd had a dream like this. A warm body pressed against his, practiced hands exploring his chest, stroking his stomach, tweaking his nipples, a questing finger inching along his perineum, wriggling into his anus, a moist hot mouth enveloping his cock...

Severus' eyes flew open as the finger pressed against his prostate. He bucked his hips, but Harry hung on, using his body weight to hold Severus down as his mouth and tongue lavished Severus' cock with attention. He opened his mouth wide and took it down, down, down, sucking him hard. Severus couldn't hold it back - it had been too long since he'd had a lover or even since he'd felt the urge to satisfy himself. He came with a harsh cry, and Harry swallowed convulsively around his cock, taking in every drop.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he finally came up for air. "I know the healers said to wait, to give our relationship time to normalise. But I couldn't. Just the thought of you in bed in the next room was driving me mad."

Severus knew he had to tell Harry right now that they hadn't had a relationship before, that, as much as he might have desired one, he hadn't had the courage to fight for Harry and break through their mutual animosity and distrust to take what he really wanted.

"Harry..."

Harry silenced him with a kiss. "Shh, not now. Just let me make love to you. I'm sure that if I can recapture what we had, I'll be able to remember."

Severus opened his mouth to tell Harry the truth, but the latter took advantage of the opportunity to slip his tongue into Severus' mouth. Severus paused for only a moment before he pulled Harry closer and deepened the kiss. The moment for disclosure was gone, and Severus was too selfish. He would have Harry tonight and damn the consequences.

Harry let his hands travel over Severus' too-thin torso, tracing his jutting bones and battle scars with his fingers, while Severus sucked on Harry's bottom lip, before attacking the younger man's mouth with his tongue. Harry moaned and ground his erection against Severus' hip, slipping his hand between Severus' arse cheeks again, seeking his opening. He broke off the kiss and retrieved his wand from the night table, using it to cast a quick lubrication and stretching spell. Then he positioned himself at Severus' entrance and pushed home. Severus gasped at the slight burn of Harry's invading cock, but the spell had been thorough. Harry had obviously gone too long without sex as well, and after only a few thrusts, he was coming, sobbing Severus' name.

He pulled his cock gingerly from Severus' arse and then, rolling off him, curled against Severus' side. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and tenderly kissed his forehead.

"A lubrication spell, hmm? You never had amnesia, did you?"

"Um... no." Harry squirmed a little, but Severus stroked his shoulder, giving him courage to continue. "After the final battle, I wasn't sure if I would ever return to the wizarding world. But in all those months, all I could think of was you. I would have been back sooner or later, even if Colin hadn't found me. I kept remembering the way you used to look at me and wondered if you didn't have the same feelings for me as I did. I reckoned I had to give it a try. And, as you see, it worked."

"Imbecile. Brat. Idiot boy." Severus smiled, however, and pulled Harry closer, while Harry tightened his grip around Severus' waist. Neither of them was letting go.


End file.
